The First Mistake
by Kurai Hana-Chan
Summary: When Haruno Sakura heard that the famous Uchiha Itachi can't make mistakes, She is off on a mission. Her mission is to prove that the so-called- famous prodigy can make mistakes. ItachixSakura non-massacre
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy!**

**Kurai-chan**

**'blah' inner **

'blah' outer

It was a bright sunny day where the shinobi rest after a long mission. Haruno Sakura went out to buy groceries. On her way, she heard that the Uchiha Itachi never made any mistakes. **' That's funny. Everyone makes mistakes.' **'Not the the prodigy' **'Who cares. Heyyyy.' **' What' **' Lets make our own mission.' **' Ok, so what's our mission?'** 'Our mission is simple. To make Uchiha Itachi make a mistake.' **' That's going to be hard ' **' Who cares. Your a ANBU Captain for crying out loud. Your suppose to take hard missions.' **'Hmmm your right. I acepted my own mission.'** ' S- rank classified. ' **' Wait why S- rank?' **' Can't you use your brain. Itachi the ANBU Captain, stronger than you' **' Hey! Who cares if he stronger than me. I just need to compete the mission' **' What ever. Imma going to sleep' **'sighs' I need to hurry up and finish buying groceries.

**Normal POV**

On her way home, she bumped into Mikoto Uchiha. "Gomen Mikoto-san!"

"That's okay Sakura-chan. How about me inviting you to my house for dinner?"

" But Mikoto-san! I don't want to ruin your dinner!"

" Nonsense! Your going and that's the final,"

" Arigato Mikoto-san!"

**At Mikoto Home**

"Boys, I'm home!"

"Welcome home mother" said Itachi.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"You should greet her home Sasuke."

"Welcome Home" and he walked away.

"For dinner tonight we will have a guest"

"If you don't mind, who is it"

"Sakura-chan"

Time Skiped...

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it mother" Itachi opens the door. "Hello Itachi-san"

"Hello Sakura-san" and let her in.

Mikoto stick her head out the kitchen, " Sakura-chan, can you help me with dinner?"

"Sure," She took off her ninja boots and went in the kitchen.

To Itachi...

"Ototo, Sakura-san is here for dinner,"

"WHATTT!"

Thanks for reading. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite

Kurai-chan


	2. The dinner

**Hey, I'm back. I want to thank shiua85 and the other person (I forgot the name) for following my story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Kurai-chan**

**'inner' **

'outer'

**The First Mistake**

_recap..._

"_WHAT!"_

_recap end_

Sasuke ran out his room, downstairs, and into the kitchen. Sakura turned around. "Hello, Sasuke. Mikoto-san is going get something," Sasuke kept staring at her. "What ar-" Sakura got cut off by Sasuke dragging her to his room.

**Sasuke's Room **

"What are you thinking! Coming over for dinner?" He said. "Why yes, I am coming over for dinner"

"Why did you say yes"

Hmmm, she tapped her finger on her lips. "Well, first, Mikoto-san invited me. Second, I have no choice. Third, I wanted to . Now get out the way so I can finish making dinner." Sakura said as she pushed him out the way.

**Outside the door.. Itachi's POV**

'Interesting. I have to admitted that I am amused and also she is sexy... Wait! I did not just say sexy.' The door opens and Sakura walked out with a calm face. She then saw Itachi and nodded toward him and he nod back. After she went back into the kitchen, he heard a voice in his head. **'Oh yes you did say she is sexy.' **' Who the hell are you?' **' I'm your inner of course ' **' Inner?' **' Yes, now lets get back to the subject. Look at her soft lips and her creamy, smooth leg. Also, look at her body.' **I went by the kitchen door and peek in enough, so she won't see me. No, I'm not suppose to think about this. I have a mission with her tomorrow! **'So,'** 'Go back into your hole' **'Wha-! Fine' **I sighed. Now I have a headache. Groan..

**Normal POV**

"Ita-chan! Dinner ready!" called Mikoto. Then Itachi came and sat down. "Itadakimasu**!" **There was silence until Sakura decided to brake it. "So, Where is Uchiha-san?" " Oh, you know, clan business. Ita-chan becoming the next clan leader! Oh my! Ita-chan going to be all grown up!" While Mikoto kept talking, Sasuke leaned over and whispered, "That's why I ask you that," Her mouth formed a 'O' shape. Mikoto talking was interrupted by Itachi. " Mother, Sakura-san and my team have a mission tomorrow , so it is best for her to go home early, " " Itachi, your should told me earlier, go ahead Sakura-chan. Come back in one piece!" " I will. I shall take my leave then." She said goodnight to everyone and left.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review, Favorite, And Follow!**

**Kurai-chan**


End file.
